Peridot vs Waspinator
Description Steven Universe vs. Transformers: Beast Wars! A pair of villainous green aliens who got the short end of the stick until they quit their respective faction engage in a Death Battle! Interlude "Wiz and Boomstick" Death Battle Theme Wiz: It's not easy being the low man on the cosmic totem pole, being abused by your enemies, allies, and even seemingly fate itself. Boomstick: Though it got better after they quit being villains. Wiz: Peridot, the former Homeworld gem who became a Crystal Gem. Boomstick: And Waspinator, the Predacon who was worshiped by early man. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Peridot Steven Universe - "Peridot" Wiz: Gems. A race of sapient rocks that exist by taking on a hard light form and travel from planet to planet across the universe, invading planets to absorb all its energy to create more gems, terraform it to their desires, and move on to the next planet. Boomstick: Like a bunch of rock locusts, or the Tyranids. And one of those Gems was a peridot named... Peridot. Wiz: Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG to be exact. Boomstick: Not exactly wowing me on their naming creativity. Wiz: Peridot was a technician and certified Kindergartner under Yellow Diamond. Boomstick: She's a certified preschooler? Wiz: No, for Gems the term 'Kindergartens' are what they call the places where they inject and cultivate more Gems. A 'Kindergartner' is someone who works in them, growing more Gems through the use of Injectors . Boomstick: That looks... terrifying. Anyways, Peridot lived her life one would expect of a technician and certified Nightmare Fuel wielder: she made Gems, did Technician stuff. You know, the usual. Wiz: Until the faithful day she was given the mission to investigate the Cluster experiment. Boomstick: Let me guess, it's horrifying too. Wiz: Basically the Gem equivalent of putting a bunch of random body parts together and bringing them to unnatural life. Boomstick: I knew it. But what Peridot didn't expect on Earth was to find the Crystal Gems. And they ruined everything. Destroyed the war ship she arrived on, stopped her from contacting home, poofed her and threw her 'limb enhancers' away, revealing she was actually about as tall as Steven and adorable. Everything. Wiz: But then they did something she never expected: they befriended her. Steven Universe Soundtrack "Peridot in the Rain" Boomstick: Sure, at first they were merely working together out of a mutual interest in survival, but over time that grew into a real sense of friendship and a fondness and even love of Earth and its many features. Like cheesy Canadian teen soap operas. Wiz: Her love of the Gems and Earth grew to the point that, when Peridot was finally able to contact home, she didn't tell Yellow Diamond about them, and even tried to get her boss to spare Earth. Boomstick: But the giant yellow giraffe wanted none of that, so Peridot called her a clod and joined the Crystal Gems. Wiz: As a technician, Peridot can design and create weapons and tech out of junk in a short amount of time with either no tools or tools she has no knowledge of. Boomstick: She also has remote-controlled flying attack drones, which are basically mobile spherical turrets that move through the air with a propeller. Wiz: And she can build landmines and a 'Pericannon', which is a cannon that constantly shoots at any nearby enemy. Steven Universe Soundtrack "Robolympics" Boomstick: But her greatest weapon is her personal mech, the Peribot. Built to compete against Pearl in a robot competition, it has clamp hands strong enough to crush boulders of equal or greater size, able to throw around vehicles with ease, agile enough to do a handstand and spin around like a top, and fast enough to match Pearlbot in foot speed. Wiz: It is also equipped with two missile launchers, located on the bottom two facets of its back, and its legs contain coils, which it relies on to jump due to its low center of gravity. And in case of an emergency, the tubing of the arms can serve as an escape tunnel. Boomstick: This technological ability and mech are good for her, because when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, Peridot... Peridot just sucks. All she's got going for her is weak slaps, nose flicks, and punches Ray Charles could see coming. Wiz: This is because Peridot is not only a non-combatant technician, she's also what is called an 'Era 2' Gem, which, unlike 'Era 1' Gems, are made smaller, weaker, and without any of the Gem powers 'Era 1' Gems have, like shapeshifting or weapon generation. Instead they are augmented with technology like Peridot's lost Limb Enhancers. Boomstick: But what Peridot DOES have is metal powers. Wiz: You mean ferrokinesis. Boomstick: She can control and manipulate ancient Egyptian rulers with her mind? Wiz: FERROkinesis, not PHAROAHkinesis. But Peridot does have the power of ferrokinesis, able to lift and move items with her mind up to the size of a car. And it's strong enough to allow her to briefly stalemate Lapis in tug-of-war. Boomstick: Or poof a corrupted Jasper with a metal pole through the chest. You know, the Gem who survived getting thrown into the energy core of a warship, which exploded. Then the ship crashed and exploded. Wiz: She is also amazingly durable even for a Gem, able to withstand frankly ridiculous amounts of damage unscathed, such as getting stuck onto a boulder which rolled over her repeatedly until it reached the top of a loop, where she fell off it to the ground. Then it fell on top of her. Boomstick: Or dropping off a high-ass cliff to solid ground below with enough force to leave a perfectly Peridot-shaped crater deep in the ground. Wiz: But while she is durable, she isn't indestructible, with enough raw force such as when Garnet poofed her or against items such as the Gem Stabilizer. And once poofed her Gem is left completely vulnerable, and shattering that kills her. Boomstick: She is also a bit of a coward, perferring to run from fights than engage in them. Though this trait is slowly leaving as she's joined the Crystal Gems. Wiz: Peridot may not be much in a fistfight, but what she lacks in physical might she makes up for with determination, perseverence, and intellegence. Okay, then! The truth is... I think that we should stay, and if -- and if the time comes, if the Diamonds do come to wipe this planet off the star maps, I think we should fight for this life we've built instead of tearing it up out of the ground! I think we can win. I think you can win! Earth is our home now. Isn't it worth fighting for? (clip at 1:20-1:44) Waspinator Beast Wars theme Wiz: It's 300 years after the Great War on Cybertron, but the battle between good and evil Transformers still raged on. But now, instead of the battle being between the Autobots and Decepticons, it was instead between the Maximals and the Predacons. Boomstick: And it was not only waged on Cybertron, but also a strange, primitive planet with an overabundance of energon energy in the atmosphere, leaving both sides needing to spend most of their time in Beast Mode. Oh, and spoiler alert: It's Earth in the distant past. Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: What? I'm just getting that out of the way now. Wiz: Fine. Anyways, the Predacon forces included the likes of their leader Megatron... Boomstick: But not the original Megatron. His descendant, who was also named Megatron. And could turn into a Tyrannosaurus rex. Wiz: Tarantulas, who could turn into a giant tarantula, Scorponok, who could turn into a giant scorpion, and Waspinator, who could turn into a giant wasp. Boomstick: Who adds more 'z's after every s he speaks than needed. I wonder what it'd sound like if Waspinator tried to say Zsa Zsa Gabor's first name? Wiz: Waspinator acted as aerial reconnaisance for the Predacons. Boomstick: Waspinator wasn't very well liked or respected by his teammates, probably that speech impediment I mentioned, and was not only deemed expendable by Megatron but everyone generally abused him. And its not hard to see why considering he basically gets beaten and battered just for existing. Beast Wars Extracted Soundtrack Code of Hero (02/10) Wiz: Like the time he was used by Dinobot to get through a security system by being thrown into it, which resulted in him being crushed into a cube. Boomstick: Or when he got posessed by the immortal spark of Starscream, which followed them into the prehistoric past of Earth. Wiz: Or got assaulted by Optimus Primal, who'd been turned into a berserker by a Predacon plot to turn him into a coward and eventually kill him. Boomstick: We could sit here all day talking about how Waspinator was abused. Wiz: Indeed, but despite this, Waspinator has shown moments of competence, such as managing to sneak attack Silverbolt and send him crashing into Dinobot, taking them both out and enabling Dinobot to be captured. Boomstick: Unfortunately these few victories are always counterbalanced by him immediately getting humiliated. Such as that double takedown of Silverbolt and Dinobot, where almost immediately afterward he got taken out by Rattrap using a trap one would see in a Looney Tune. Wiz: And Rattrap has taken to collecting bits and pieces of Waspinator as trophies of battle. Boomstick: Like a serial killer. Wiz: Rattrap's not a serial killer. Boomstick: The guy gathers pieces of an enemy from battle and keeps them as trophies. Rattrap is a serial killer. Wiz: Fair point. But despite getting crushed, blasted, or torn to scrap time and again as well as having his parts stolen as trophies, Waspinator keeps getting put back together and reentering the fray. Boomstick: The question is, why do they keep putting Waspinator back together? Wiz: Maybe Waspinator's determination and perseverence impresses Megatron enough to keep him around. Or maybe Megatron needs as many soldiers as he can get, and Waspinator makes a good 'meat' shield. Boomstick: Probably that second one. Beast Wars Soundtrack "The Transwarp Battle" Wiz: As a wasp transformer, Waspinator is capable of flight in both his robot and Beast form which gives him an advantage against ground-based opponents. Boomstick: His primary weapon is a hand-held blaster pistol, which he wields in combat against his enemies. He can also fire missiles retrieved from his tail from his blaster and create mines from his body. Wiz: And he is a surprisingly skilled marksman with that pistol of his. Boomstick: Too bad he often gets blasted or otherwise mauled before he can make use of it. Wiz: Despite his status as a complete loser, Waspinator was one of the first characters on the show to realize they were on a prehistoric Earth, and has a 3-0 record against the Maximal Silverbolt. Boomstick: That's gotta suck, having no wins and all losses against the Transformers equivalent of Dan Hibiki. Wiz: Silverbolt probably doesn't like having it brought up. Boomstick: He also received the last line in the Beast Wars cartoon, and was worshiped as a God by protohumans. Wiz: At least until he got bored and started flicking small rocks at their heads, causing him to be deposed and sending him running back to Cybertron, where he was reformatted into a new Vehicon named Thrust. Boomstick: And technically was the last standing Predacon at the end of Beast Machines, though in the form of Thrust. Wiz: In spite of everything, Waspinator has a level of tenacity and determination that keeps him going even when the universe itself seems to want to make him suffer and he has no chance of victory. Boomstick: And he's got the love of the fanbase, enough that he was saved from being killed off due to them and was officially inducted into the Transformers Hall of Fame by fan vote. That's gotta count for something. I said no! Dragon-Bot command you, Sub-Commander Kiss-Butt! Dragon-Bot not command Waspinator! Not any more! Waspinator sick of being evil. Sick of being Predacon! And, Waspinator especially sick of getting blown to scrap all the time! Sooo, Waspinator quit! (clip at 0:50-1:15) Death Battle Peridot sighed as she sat on a beach chair in front of her barn home, tapping away at her tablet as her pet dog-like pumpkin curled up on her lap. However, her relaxing afternoon was ripped away from her by the sounds of buzzing, causing her to look up in annoyance as what looked to be a roughly human-sized anthropomorphic wasp robot landed in front of her. "Szzztupid Dragon-Bot, it'szzz hiszzz fault Waszzzpinator iszzz here... wherever here iszzz." the insectoid robot grumbled crossing his arms before him as he looked around. "Waszzzpinator like lookszzz of place. Waszzzpinator live here now." Waspinator decided, and with a scowl Peridot shooed Pumpkin from her lap and stood up, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at him. "I don't think so, robo-clod! This is Lapis' and my home, and we're not looking for new roommates!" Peridot said, not taking her glare off of him. "Waszzzpinator not want roommateszzz either. Szzzo both of you leave!" Waspinator countered, turning a glare of his own onto Peridot. "We didn't leave for Steven's "Uncle Andy", and we're not leaving for you! This is OUR home and we're staying! Now leave or I'll make you!" Peridot growled, Pumpkin whimpering behind her legs. Drawing his blaster pistol, Waspinator said "Waszzzpinator take orderzzz from Dragon bot, but Waszzzpinator won't take orderszzz from szzzmall green thing." Waving Pumpkin off, Peridot said "Pumpkin, go find Lapis, I've got this." Pumpkin yelped and took off toward the barn. Kirby's Epic Yarn - "Vs. Sqashini" Waspinator launched himself into the air and began firing his blaster at Peridot, sending her running herself... For all of three steps before she tripped and fell face-first onto the ground. However, before Waspinator could blast her, she began rushing off on all fours. "Hold szzztill szzzo Waszzzpinator can blaszzzt you!" Waspinator yelled, still firing away as Peridot kept moving. As she entered into the corn, Waspinator scowled as he lowered himself to the ground. "Come out, Green Human!" Waspinator buzzed, only to be answered by return fire from within the corn field. It was soon joined by two more sets of blaster fire, sending Waspinator retreating from the fire. "Nyehehehehe! Fear my Pericannons bug clod!" Peridot yelled from within the corn, and Waspinator growled as he reached behind him, grabbed one of his stinger missiles, hooked it to his gun, and fired into where the blasters were firing from. A massive explosion engulfed the corn field, destroying the three Pericannons and sending Peridot flying out of the cornfield to a rough landing. "Now Waszzzpinator blaszzzt..." Waspinator began, but stopped as several spheres airborn through propellers and armed with turrets charged him firing. With a yelp of shock, Waspinator took off into the air as he was chased off by the attack drones being remote controlled by Peridot. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Peridot yelled as her finger repeatedly hammered the fire button on her remote control, her attack spheres keeping Waspinator on the run with a barrage of blaster fire. After taking several shots from the attack drones, Waspinator spun and began firing back, slowly whittling the drones down until they were gone. "Oh stars." Peridot muttered, tossing the remote control away and running on all fours, Waspinator chasing after her and firing his blaster at her. "Szzztop running and let Waszzzpinator win!" Waspinator yelled, one of his shot striking Peridot in the back, sending her tumbling across the ground, ending up on her back. "No more running for Green Human. Now Waszzzpinator blast YOU to scrap." Waspinator said, a smile on his face at being able to destroy someone. From her spot on the ground, Peridot pointed her hand at Waspinator, gritting her teeth as she concentrated. Waspinator ignored it, taking aim with his blaster. "Die." Waspinator said, but before he could fire, Peridot swung her arm to the side, and Waspinator followed it, slamming into the side of the barn. Panting, Peridot stood to her feet, hand still aimed at Waspinator, and with a roar of rage Peridot swung her hand up, sending Waspinator into the air before swinging it back down, sending Waspinator crashing into the ground. "I've got you now, clod!" Peridot said with a grin, and sent Waspinator flying away again... Only to lose her ferrokinetic grip on him as he got too far away. Yelping, Peridot rushed toward the barn as Waspinator regained his bearings and charged back into the fray, blaster firing after Peridot as she entered the Barn doors. "Quit hiding and fight Waszzzpinator!" Waspinator yelled, and blasted the doors open. Kirby's Epic Yarn - "Vs. King Dedede" Revealing Peridot in her Peribot. "... Not fair." Waspinator muttered, and took to the air as the Peribot charged him. His blaster shots pinged off Peribot's armor as Peridot shook its clamp hands at him in frustration. "Can't get Waszzzpinator Green Human!" Waspinator taunted, only to yelp as the mech launched itself into the air at him through the use of the springs in its feet. Waspinator barely dodged a wild swipe of one of the mech's clamp hands, only for it to land on its springs and launch into the air again. "Waszzzpinator regret today." Waspinator muttered as he kept dodging the bouncing mech, taking pot shots when he could, which all seemed to ping off the mech. "Come here you clod!" Peridot yelled, stopping her bouncing chase, and with a push of a button two rockets were launched from rocket launched located on the bottom two facets of its back. The rockets flew out and slammed into Waspinator, knocking him out of the air to the ground, only to be caught by the leg by one of the clamp hands before he could hit the ground. "Mercy?" Waspinator asked weakly, and Peridot grinned maliciously as she said "No." Waspinator was swung up into the air and into the ground with a crash. He was swung up and down again, and again, and again in a metronome fashion, Waspinator grunting and crying out in pain. After a few more slams, Peridot took hold of Waspinator's waist with one clamp hand, the other grabbing his head. "Not again." Waspinator muttered, and with a mighty pull the Peribot tore his head off his body. Throwing the body onto the ground, Peridot began having the Peribot stomp it, crushing it more and more as Waspinator's decapitated head could only watch in horror from the clamp holding it. Results Boomstick: Waspinator just got crushed like a bug. Wiz: While neither Peridot or Waspinator can be considered skilled combatants, so a battle between them will ultimately come down to who can take the most punishment before succumbing. Boomstick: And comparing the two, Peridot is far more durable than Waspinator, who has been taken out by far less than what Peridot has taken. Wiz: But while Waspinator's flight gives him a maneuverability advantage, he unfortunately isn't the fastest or most agile of flyers. And his blaster doesn't have the damage output necessary to take out Peridot. Boomstick: And Peridot's metal powers, which are strong enough to lift vehicles into the air and stalemate Lapis Lazuli's water powers in a tug of war, would easily allow her to get ahold of and throw Waspinator around like a ragdoll Wiz: And add in Peridot's arsenal of various weapons, including Peribot, which has missiles, and is strong enough to crush massive boulders and toss vehicles around with ease, and Waspinator just can't hope to win. Boomstick: It looks like Waspinator just couldn't get ahead in this battle. Wiz: The Winner is Peridot. Trivia * This is TheDog's first Fanon Death Battle. Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:TheDogSage